Strangers in the night
by CrazyHeels
Summary: Who thought a cold night like that could bring more warmth in his life than he had ever experienced until then? Yet, she was a true force to be reckoned with, while he always seemed to make a fool of himself one way or another. This is the story based on my previous collection of one-shots, "Smitten".


**Title:** Strangers in the night

**Summary: **Who thought a cold night like that could bring more warmth in his life than he had ever experienced until then? Yet, she was a true force to be reckoned with, while he always seemed to make a fool of himself one way or another.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-man. However, Kimbra, the plot and whatever original characters I may be creating are my property. You steal, I bite.

* * *

**I. Prologue**

_Harder._

_Faster._

_Deeper._

_Hotter. _

_And, oh God! It made her want even more!_

_She gripped at his shoulders as he hungrily took her hips in his hands and lifted her body higher on the mattress to get better access. Her back arched, breasts pressing into his chest even more. He let out a groan when her moist breath hit the crook of his neck as a loud moan escaped her cherry lips and her long nails raked at his back up and down. _

_They wanted more- no, needed more!_

_But how did they get in this situation in the first place?_

* * *

It was like the Gods were angry and brought upon them the most awful winter of them all as punishment. Starting from the last days of October, the cold weather dominated their days with blizzards, icy windstorms and temperatures so low nobody could venture outside at night. As a result, radiators worked at full capacity, people abused the hot beverages and almost everyone slept with extra blankets. So why, for the love of God, was he, Komui Lee, standing in front of the gate with Reever Wenhamm in the middle of a freezing night?

The dawn brought upon them a flurry of winds that lashed at their feet like cold whips, leaving the sensation of icy needles stuck into their skin. Their lower limbs began to feel numb, but their upper bodies were still warm as they remained firm on their positions to resist against the wrath of nature.

In the middle of the nigh a call from Central came through for Komui to inform him of the transfer of someone from Vatican to their branch, but the Chinese could not get a hold of more information as another blizzard hit and cut off their connection. The only sensible thing he could do was to wait and see if anyone showed up.

"I think I see something," Reever yelled over the deafening sound. "But I'm not sure if it's a woman or a man."

Komui turned his head in the direction the Australian was pointing, only to get hit full force in the face by a blast of wind and snow. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but eventually he too could see a dark figure approaching them slowly. Motioning to Reever to open the gates so the three of them could get inside, the new attachment to their staff finally entered the building, where it was warm and no winds could blow them away.

It was time for Komui to break the silence. The only problem was that he couldn't open his mouth.

He studied the person in front of him as he or she started to peel off the scarf that was wrapped around their neck and mouth. Then, an array of messy strawberry blonde curls appeared at the removal of the coat's hood. Green eyes stared at him like shiny glass orbs, as if mischievous flames were flickering in them, while lips formed the most enticing smile he had ever seen. He felt a smooth hand in his, but he was too busy to stare.

She was beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Kimbra Arden. I'm the new researcher from Central," she casually announced, voice sounding like sultry silk.

…

_Where do I begin?_

_To tell the story of how great a love can be_

_The sweet love story that is older than the sea_

_The simple truth about the love he brings to me_

_Where do I start?_

* * *

Well, here it is! The story based on the collection of one-shots featuring Komui and Kimbra.

Read. Enjoy. Review.


End file.
